deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sniper vs. The End
The Sniper vs The End is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description The Sniper vs The End Battle of the two well experienced & intelligent snipers! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: You want to know what the best gun ever is? Boomstick: The shotgun duh! Wiz: The sniper rifle. Boomstick: Well..I guess that works..*sniff* why can't there be a shotgun fig-!? Wiz: The Sniper the Australian of Mann Co. Boomstick: *sigh* and The End the Legendary Ancient Sniper Wiz: I'm Wiz & He's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze there weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! The Sniper Wiz: In Mann Co. there's always some weirdo classes but many aren't as skilled as The Sniper Boomstick: Meh, I still prefer The Scout..even though he killed my soul mate..*sniff* Wiz: Oh get over it. Anyway The Sniper is most certainly a skilled Sniper specializing in hiding & headshots Cues Sniper headshotting a heavy Boomstick: He has himself a Sniper Rifle which does amazing damage when landing a headshot! Wiz: However that's nowhere near his best Rifle as he wields The Machina Boomstick: What is it like a Deus Ex Machina? Wiz: No it actually pierces through the opponent when fully charged but gives a clear and easily traceable line Boomstick: But if he needs more quiet the Hitman's Heatmaker will do just that! Wiz: Of course that's just referring to his snipers, if he needs something less long ranged he has an SMG and a Kukiri which can stab right through a Spy's chest Boomstick: Or he could use the Tribalman's Shiv which gives his opponents a bleeding effect although without as much power Wiz: And then there's the Razorback which protects a stab in the back but it's only for one use, also there's the Jara- Boomstick: Wait..is that? Wiz: Yes, yes it is Boomstick: HAHAHAH! Is he gonna "piss" people off with that!? Wiz: Ugh..the Jarate helps Sniper find opponents camouflaged and even cloaked. Boomstick: Oh, I take back what I said. Wiz: The Sniper is very determined. As he has been able to last for hours just looking for the opponent to snipe. Boomstick: All just waiting it out with a cup of coffee. Wiz: Also he has been able to quickly take out 2 opponents without much effort. He's also assassinated the Engineer and the Scout. Boomstick: Yes I've been avenged!! Wiz: However he isn't invincible as he is very vulnerable to attacks when he's zoomed in with his sniper rifle. Boomstick: But even then he's still very well experienced, patient & deadly. Sniper: Cause at the end of the day, long as there's two people left on the planet, someone is gonna want someone dead. The End Wiz: The Cobra Unit is a legendary group of soldiers but one stood out his name..was The End Boomstick: Wiz we haven't even decided who wins yet. Wiz: No his name is The End Boomstick: Who names there child The End? Wiz: Now that I don't know. Boomstick: Anyway born in the early 1860s he was a veteran of numerous wars. But that's when he became known as the world's greatest sniper. And for good reason because this guy has been able to snipe people with ease. Also he has mastered camouflage techniques which makes him invisible in the brightest & most exposed areas. Wiz: How exactly? I don't know, the camouflage must have like chameleon like abilities onto it or something.. Boomstick: But he also is very skilled in speed & analyzing his environment. And he also is very experienced in instant killing opponents if they stand still for too long, his experience really matches his age. Wiz: However that's his biggest downfall as he is so old he's weeks away from dieing of old age so he's very crippled but he can still get the job done at any age. The End: ...I beg of you, grant me the strength to take this... final prey... let me linger in this world just a little longer. I have already slept enough for one lifetime... enough for an eternity, you have my thanks. I have to thank you... for waking me, if you hadn't shown up, my sleep would have been eternal... do you hear me, Snake? I am The End, I am here to bring you to your ultimate fate. You will make a fine quarry for my final hunt. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a sniper death battle! A wide forest is shown as The Sniper walks through them until he spots The End The Sniper: You look like a bloody disgrace. The End: I'm getting old in my age, I require a fight. (Cues The Pain boss theme) The Sniper: Heh, I'll make this look easy. FIGHT! The End fires a sniper bullet but so does The Sniper and they both shoot each other's bullet and The End runs off The Sniper: Wuss. The End however rushes at the back of The Sniper and tries to stab him but the razorback protects him despite destroying it. He then pulls out a Kukiri and swings at The End. He fails however and The End shoots him back The End: Done for. The End runs back and lies down looking through his scope The Sniper: Jarate! The Sniper tries to through a Jarate at him but he misses and gets shot again The End: You finished? The Sniper tries to get back up with one last ditch effort and fires away with the SMG but The End fires a tranquilizer dart at him knocking him unconscious. The Sniper: Uh, you bloody wanker. The Sniper wakes up tied to a tree and The End aims at him with a scope The Sniper shouts before his head gets shot and blown to bits. K.O! The End exits Sokrovenno as The Sniper begins bleeding away Summary Boomstick: Huh, what exactly happened? Wiz: Let me explain, this was a close call. While The Sniper did have the greater variety of weapons & better melee, The End at long range triumphed over him in every way. Boomstick: I mean sure The Sniper was skilled The End however has gone through multiple different wars and walked away so he has far more experience then you'd imagine. Wiz: Also his camouflage literally makes him impossible to see in even the brightest of spots so what's to say it couldn't work on The Sniper. Not even the Jarate would help him here as he wouldn't be able to find him. Boomstick: Looks like it was The End for The Sniper, eh eh? Wiz: Ugh..the winner is The End Who will you be rooting for? The Sniper The End Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toweringpillarofcoach Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles